Secrets in the Rain
by shadeslayer4461
Summary: Ron loves Harry, Hermione loves Ron, And Harry loves ? What will happen when this love triangle is disturbed? Story has alot of Angst and mushy lovey dovie stuff it will also include My CC Jen D I Loves YOU Have fun and read it will include slash later.
1. Tears

**Chapter 1:Tears **

Patrick:Ello I am going to actually stick to this story as long as people reveiw and such well much love Pat

Disclaimer: I do not own and characters in this story but, Jen, I do however own the plot.

'I love you, I love you, I love you, I-' Ron thought to himself over and over again as a tear slid down his freckled cheek. "I love you Harry James Potter." He said, barely in a whisper, even if someone had been in his dark empty room they would not have heard his blunt but, honest statement. He gasped as he realized that he was talking out loud and what he had said. His eyes met the picture he was holding within his hand. In the moving piece of art stood three figures, two males and one female, the female smiled at him with her brown curly hair and brown eyes almost glowing with happiness. Her robes were billowing in the wind and her wand was placed neatly in a small leather tube hanging from her black belt. She was hand in hand with one of the males who red flamboyant hair and freckles made him stand out. He was taller than the other two and his entire body was lanky, it looked as though he had never seen a weight set before since he was so skinny with no muscles at all. He almost looked unhappy and his blue hues kept looking a little to longingly at the other male who had the most bizarre and yet beautiful green eyes. His messy black hair and lightning bolt scar made him stand out more than the red haired boy, he looked tired and his robes looked as though he was rushed when putting them on he was the perfect example of the 'Just Shagged' look. The black haired male looked at the red haired one with a forlorn look.

A thunder clap woke Ron from his day dream about the green eyed male. He jumped at the noise and dropped the picture as a result. As he picked the frame, which held the picture, up a bit of folded parchment fell from the back of the frame. Ron unfolded it and saw small un-neat scrawl:

Harry,

I'm not mad at you... in-truth I love you. I'm sorry if this surprises you but I don't think it will. You've known that I love you and I know that the same way about me I'm just your best mate. In first year I fell in complete love with you, even before I had said two words to you or knew who you were or what you've done. I love you, I would do anything for you or just to taste your lips... knowing I'll never have you makes me want to taste the lips of a dementor but, not have you as my best mate would be a lot worse. I just wanted you to know how I feel and that I don't hate you I love you.

Love,

Ronald Weasley x

As he read the letter that he had wrote in fourth year and had been to scared to give to Harry. It was now four weeks till sixth year and he was more afraid now than ever of rejection because of Harry's relationship with Cho Chang last year. His attention turned back to the picture, the glass that covered the picture ,to protect it from stains and finger prints, was cracked in an odd place. Right were Ron's and Hermione's hands had been hooked together was a crack the shape of a lightning bolt. Ron laughed to himself because that was what had made he drop the picture in the first place.

Another tear ran down his face and a whimper escaped his lips. He looked out the window into the dark midnight sky watching the tantalizing streaks shoot across it. Some would hit the ground but, most would just stop or go up instead of down. The rain stared to hit the roof and Ron's room, being on the very top floor the highest except for the attic, was the first to hear and sometimes feel the rain since the rain almost always leaked through the roof down through the attic and into his room were he would put a bucket out to catch it.

"Harry..." He said as loud as his voice dared.

OXoXO

Ron woke up early the next morning eyes red and hurting from all the crying he had done last night. He got up quickly and went to the shower bathing his entire body in hot soapy water and scrubbing as hard as he could until he thought that his skin was about to scrub off. Then, after shaving and brushing his teeth, he got out of the bathroom and went to his room changing into some ruffed up muggle clothes, that consisted of blue jeans and a black shirt, before he grabbed his wand and walked down stairs for breakfast.

The room full of red heads grew louder as he entered the room. He quickly sat beside Ginny and began eating his breakfast. Fred and George were having a conversation with their dad about Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ginny, Hermione, and Ms. Weasley were in the middle of a conversation about how cleaning with magic would be a whole lot easier than cleaning the muggle way. Ron tired of being left out tried to join the conversation with Hermione.

"How are this morning?"Ron said shyly.

"Good and you?" She said smiling at him. Then in a whisper she said,"Ron you look absolutely horrid what happened did you get any sleep last night?"

"Nothing I'm fine." He said bitterly before grabbing two slices of toast and walking out of the house into the garden, across the yard, and down the road. He slowly nibbled on the toast as he made his way into the small town at the bottom of the hill he lived on. Of course no muggle could see the road or his house. As he got closer to the edge of the disillusion charm he shoved his want down in his jeans and pulled out his dad's spare muggle money, placing it in what muggle's call a bill fold. He walked to a store his father had taken him to one day when he wanted to try the other peoples candy. Walking in the store he was amazed by all the bright colors and mounds of candy everywhere. He walked up to the register and bought two lollie pops, a bag of lemon drops, and a bad of chocolate bars. As he made his way back to the road he saw a beautiful girl, she looked about the same age as Ron but, she almost looked older. She was the same height as him which made him almost feel happy that a girl was that tall, her hair was brown like Hermione's but, straight and her bangs were blonde. She was not skinny like most girls these days but, was definitely not fat ,she was the perfect size. She was wearing grey skin tight jeans with little silver studs all over them and as she walked by he saw that they made the shape of a skull on the butt of them and her hoodie was black and white with a star on it. As she realized Ron was staring at her she smiled one of the most breath taking smile that Ron had ever seen and their Blue hued orbs met briefly before she walked on and Ron continued to walk to his house then his room. As he collapsed on his bed the last thing he saw in the eyes of his mind was Harry's face looking forlornly at him.

TAP TAP TAP!

Ron woke with a start hearing the tapping on his bedroom window. He quickly got up and walked to the window unlatching it and letting the snowy white owl in before closing it back and walking to Hedwig. He petted the owl before detaching her parcel and letter from her leg and putting her in his spare cage that pig had hated. He opened the letter first, ripping open the envelope with his name written across it. He found Harry's neat and small penmanship filling the parchment:

Dear Ron,

You haven't sent me a letter at all this summer. Are you okay? Ever since we got out of the school you have been acting weird around me and now that I think of it ever since fourth year when we had that huge fight. Only two more days till I can come to your house do you even want me to come there? I hope you like my early birthday present since your birthday is in less that five days. I just want you to know you can tell me anything you want I'll stay up and wait for your reply...

Harry Potter

Hedwig started to hoot excitedly as Ron ripped open the package next, wondering what it was and why he had sent it early. Before he knew it the box lay in front of him looking vulnerable and very light. First he pulled out another box well rather a small chest but as he pulled it out it grew five times his size and looked like something Dumbeldoor himself would have in his office. He opened it to find a ladder which led down into what looked like a very cavernous study. He climbed down it to find a very very, large study with about eight couches at least thirty empty book shelves and a bed bedside tables and in the center of the room was a giganteus table. He made his way to it and found a large tome. He opened it to find pictures that went from when they first met all the way to the end of their fifth year. A tear slid down his cheek as he saw that laying beside that was a piece of parchment and a quill already dipped in the ink. Ron smiled as he sat in a chair at his new desk and began to write his best mate a letter:

Dear Harry,

I'm to lazy to write you letters. Yes I'm okay actually I'm quite dandy. I've always acted weird maybe your just paying me more attention than you used to. Of course I want you here mum'll come get you in two days if that's alright I want you here for my birthday it will be nice. God you must'a paid a fortune to but this place I love it more than anything. I know I can tell you anything... I'll tell you when you get here. Here is your reply so wait till mum gets you.

Ronald Weasley

Ron climbed up the ladder and up to his room letting Hedwig out of the cage and placing the letter within her grasp. And let her out the window just as the rain began to pour from the skies. Ron went back into the chest and laid on his new bed thinking 'Two nights till he will be with me.'and it was his last thought before he drifted off in blissful slumber.

Patrick: So did you like it??? I will post every Saturday as long as you R&R sooooooo click the pretty reveiw button and do yo thing lol


	2. Daydreams

Pat again, sorry for such a wait but here is a chapter just because I feel like it.

--

Ron woke up in a daze. He was in an unfamiliar but, comfortable bed. Sitting up he looked around he was in a very large room with lots of book shelves. Finally it clicked with him 'Harry's Present'. Quickly he jumped up and headed for the ladder climing out and shutting the lid behind himself.

The steaming hot water hit him from the shower head and he felt like he would never be dirty again in other words it felt wonderful to his half asleep body. With thoughts of Harry running through his mind his 'Morning Wood' got alot bigger and harder knowing that everyone would notice his happy side at breakfast he wanted to get rid of it. Reaching down he began to stroke his long, erect member. the feeling of his hand sent chills down his spine as he increased speed thinking only of Harry and wishing this was him instead of himself. When the feeling that was not so common of himself about to explode came to mind one other person came to mind as well, the girl with the gorgeous smile filled his mind and he came. The white sticky liqid rinsed off and he began to think of what he would do to pass the day away.

Ron slowly walked down the stairs clean and refreshed from the mirical working shower. Mrs.Weasely sat at the table with Ginny and Hermione talking in hushed tones, as Ron entered they immeadiatly drop the conversation and started talking about Vacume Cleaners and how useful they where to muggles. "Ah Ronald dear will you get me the toast out of the oven and smile for god's sake. Your father went to work and Fred and George have gone to their shop."

"Yes mum." Ron said in an annoyed voice hoping she caught on. 'Why am I stuck here with a bunch of loony women I can't wait till Harry gets here.' Ron thought to himself before getting the perfectly cooked toast from the oven and bringing it to the table. He sat and nibbled at his piece listening to Hermione explain how a vacume works.

"So hunny is harry still up for coming here for the rest of the summer I haven't seen any owls leaving or coming until last night." Mrs. Weasley said with an inquizitive look on her face.

"Yes mother he is and yes that was his letter and my response why do you have that charm on the house anyways your becoming very nosy mum. You and the Order still going to pick him up?" Ron said with a smirk and sarcasism in his voice.

"Actually Dumbledoor is going to get him tonight and bring him to us in the morning. Ronald I put that up encase anything is sent and I miss it."

Ron's expression turned to saddness as he continued to pick at his food. The rest of breakfast he sat in a transe eating barely anything and when everyone else had gotten up and left so did Ron. He walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom locking the door and falling on his bed.

Ron's thoughts strayed away to his study where his new bed was waiting for him to return. He wondered how much the thing cost and remembered the letter and then...'wait wasn't there another parcel' Ron looked all over the floor no parcel the under the bed he saw it and grabbed the small heavy thing. As he unwrapped it the whole thing fell out of the package. It was a moderate size book it looked a little old but not that old maybe five or ten years and across the cover it said "He Questioned Himself" then as he flipped through the pages a note came out with small un-neat scrawl across it: "_One of my favorites for you and only you. Try to start it before I get there."_ Ron was a little curious but right as he was about to start reading a knock came at the door so Ron put the book back under his bed and went to answer the door.

"WHO IS IT?!" Ron screamed pissed that he had been interupted.

"Well...uh...I mean...It's me...Hermione" came the faint voice of disappointment.

Ron let out a very loud exagerated sigh pissed that she had bothered him right when he was about to do something he barely did. He got up went to the door unlocked it and went back to his bed not even bothering to open the door he shut his eyes so he wouldn't see her hurt expression. She walked into the room slowly.

"Ron I'm really worried about you. You barely talk or eat." She said walking over to the bed and placing her hand on his right foot.

Ron kicked his right leg getting Hermione to move her hand before saying,"Bloody hell are you on your freaking period or something stop getting in my bussiness if I wanted you to know I would tell you. You're getting more nosy than my mum!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're on yours!" Hermione screamed at him with all her rage. She then felt a pointed object jab her in her throat. Looking down she saw Ron's hate filled eyes and his wand pressed against her neck.

"CALL ME A FEMALE ONE MORE TIME AND SEE IF YOU DON'T CRAWL BACK TO YOUR ROOM!!" Ron was at his limits sparks flew from his glowing wand as he threatiningly pushed it hard against her neck wanting her to say one thing so he could take out all his anger and rage out on her.

Hermione's face contorted from her rage to utter saddness as tears began to fall from her pale face. She turned and ran from the room bawling.

Ron walked to his chest wanting nothing to do with anyone or anything he went down into his new study. The place was cold and comforting as he slid into his amazingly comfortable bed. Harry crossed his mind which made his member rise wanting to be rubbed again. Ron started to daydream about Harry and him making out then before he could stop himself a loud moan escaped his lips. He blushed but realized that no one could hear him anyways so he continued moaning to his day dream wishing it were real.

After a long nap Ron got up to do something productive. So he walked over to his new desk grabbed a quill and ink and began writinga letter to Harry:

Dear Harry,

Can't wait to see you. Hope you have fun getting here. My present is being very useful and will be usefull to us in the future. Can't wait to see you.

Ronald W.

P.S. You make me moan.

Ron laughed at his true statement before adding a smiley face behind his PS. He walked to the ladder climed out to see that it was just getting dark.

"Pig this is very important get this to Harry in a hurry." The owl jumped all around the cage wanting to be useful. Ron attached the letter to his leg and watched him fly away through the window.

Ron made his way down stairs to dinner. Everyone was there but, a new person sat at the table the girl he had seen yesterday except today she had on a red skirt and halter top with a skull on it her hair was pulled up in a ponytail but her pretty bangs hung beside her beautifull blue eyes. Ron sat beside Hermione who flinched and got up excusing herself and left the room Ginny looked after her with a sad look but, then glarred at Ron. The girl looked at Ginny then at Ron and Ginny got the point.

"Oh Ron this is Jenn a fifth year like me she's in our House too we started hanging out last year when she started to sit with me at lunch and potions." Ginny said.

Jenn met Ron's eyes and Ron felt the urge to kiss her.

"Hello... I just never talked to anyone that's probably why you didn't notice me" she said her voice the best voice Ron had ever heard except for Harry's.

"I'm sorry I never saw you." Ron said completely astonished by her.

After dinner Ron watched Jenn from afar in the living room then out in the garden then he watched as she went home. Ron went back up stairs wishing he hadn't looked like a total weirdo streing at her. He went to bed as soon as he got to his room.

Ron woke up to a still dark bedroom as he heard what woke him up a soft tapp on his door. Ron got upp walked to the door and wispered, "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" Harry's sexy husky voice came from the other side of the door.

Ron nearly came in his pants.

--

Patrick: So how are you all hope you like it I'm on vacation and I didn't have shit to do so I did this D might even post another chapter before this vacation is over I love all of you who have waited I have no internet conection sooo yeah please reveiw it inspires me D I LOVE YOU JEN I MISS YOUUUUUU SSSSOOOOOOO MUUCH!

REVIEW


End file.
